


However...

by schmuckofheart



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Romance, TW- self harm, idk - Freeform, it's p gay tho, marshall's a good guy?, pb is an asshole, tw- bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmuckofheart/pseuds/schmuckofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall's childhood bully comes back to public school after two years. Does Gumball have a change in heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly open up my eyes to see the ceiling above my bed, and to hear the same old alarm yelling into my ear. I groan and rub my temples as well as my eyes. My headache I fell asleep with had dissipated, yet I could still feel it faintly resting in my head. I sat on the side of the bed and stared at my feet for a good five minutes until deciding to get a shower and proper clothes.

When I get out of the shower I tried recalling my dream from last night. I couldn't bring myself to remember anything but feeling sort of out of place and awkward once i woke up.

I get dressed into my normal getup and hum along to lyrics to a song as i brush my teeth.

"Marshall Lee?" My mom calls from downstairs to see if i was awake. It's been hard for her to wake up early in the mornings ever since dad left two years ago. So it must be a good day for her. I smile and give her a half-hearted, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up."

I go downstairs to make breakfast (probably toast again), I go to say goodbye to her, but surprisingly i find her back in bed. Maybe a not so great day after all.

I tapped my knuckle on the door. "Hey, I'm about to leave."

I hear her sigh, "Alright Marsh." And give me a small smile. I smile back before i close the door.

"One of your friends came over early this morning." She says before the door completely closes. I open the door back up again.

"Er...- what friend?" I ask in some sort of nervous chuckle. She couldn't possibly be talking about Fi, i whole heartily doubt she'd even be awake at seven AM. Mom caught me looking confused.

"Wears alot of pink?" She says hinting at who it might be, and of course i know who shes talking about as soon as 'pink' escapes from her mouth. Prince Gumball, as we would call him, was more of a bully to me than a 'friend'. His nickname came from the ridiculous amount of bubblegum pink he would wear, but, happily, i haven't heard that name or seen that color since sophomore year. Last I heard he was admitted to some fancy private school on the other side of the state.

"Ah," I raise my eyebrows and snap my fingers, trying to make it seem like I knew what she was talking about. "Him... He's just-" I hear mom sigh and see her rest her head on the pillow. I can tell she's exhausted from the night shift she runs, so I decided to just let her rest. I smile faintly. "I'll just tell you whenever i see you again." I close the bedroom door softly and quickly walk over to the backdoor.

The quickest way to get to school was through the 'back ways', which was just a hop over my fence and through the backyards of a few old people's houses', then through a little path in the forest that led directly to the side door of the school.

I put in headphones before hopping the fence, and as I walk past the first few houses I hum along to the song playing. When i get to the forest I stroll in like i own the place- which i practically do since nobody comes in here. I take the opportunity sing some of the lyrics aloud;

" _Little bit of poison in me_

_I can taste your skin in my teeth_

_"I love it when i hear you breathing,_

_I hope to god you're never leaving"_

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground_

_Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_

_Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_Eenie meenie miny mo_

_Get your lady by her toes_

_If she screams, don't let her go_

_Eenie meenie miny mo_

_Your mother said to pick the very best girl_

_And I am-_ "

I got so into the song that i even wobbled a bit in my step and kicked a pile of leaves over to my right. I was able to hear the snap of a twig profoundly through the noise i was making.

The hair on the back of my neck stands upwards, since nothing's worse than being caught singing and fucking around in the middle of the woods at 7:30AM to Melanie.

I turn around to see two familiar faces, one holding a stick in his hand and with it came a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ, kid! Give me a warning first, Finn, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said to the blond boy, as he grinned and threw the two sticks to the side.

"Your fault for flaunting around Marshall, you're such a show off." The red-head, Jake said.

"Jealous?" I ask, grinning devilishly. Finn and Jake frown and start following me once i start walking again.

"Why don't you go back? Your sister'll yell at me if she found out you guys followed me all the way to the school." I say, trying to keep them out of my hair for now. I wanted this time to think about why Gumball would be at my house. Isn't he on the other side of the state or something? I cant concentrate.

Finn sighs and Jake rolls his eyes, making us stop in our tracks.

"Fine, but you better come get us after school because we wanna have a talk about you and Fionna." Jake says and squints his eyes, as Finn copies what his brother does and they both make their exit. Me and Fionna? I smile a bit and shrug.

I make my way into the building just as the bell rings. I'm almost never late. I frown as i quickly walk the halls, keeping my head low to passers-by.

I finally stumble into the back if the classroom and set my bag on the floor, ignoring all questioning gazes by staring at the ground. Before i could look up i heard someone clear their throat, drew my attention upwards.

He raises his brows at me and gives me a smile. I didn't exactly expect him to be the one standing there, but once i saw him i did feel stupid for not thinking of him being at school.

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to the school year." He smiles and takes a seat in the empty desk infront of me. In the flesh-

The prince has come to reclaim his throne.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear christ am I so sorry it took me so long to update. there was a personal problem going on and it's kinda fine now so I'll be updating more often ^ ^. There will be more soon!

I look forwards and pay attention to the teacher as much as I could but I could just feel gumball turn towards me every once in a while. 

It wasn't exactly a secret that he almost bullied me into oblivion when he went to school here. Most kids knew and did nothing about it. Fionna was the only one who stuck by me during that. Technically I owe my life to her.

Quickly, I shoot a glare up to the Prince who looked down to me. His eyes only widened and he smiled before turning around again. What kind of bull shit is this? Is he really trying to play nice or something? 

There was no escape from talking to him, I can already tell. And there's no way I'm going to the nurses office.

I take out my phone as soon as the teacher takes his eyes off the class.

I quickly send a text to Fi. A simple, "S-o- fucking- s." Yeah. That ought to do it.

"Mr. Lee?" I look up and the whole class is looking at me. I swear this man has eyes on the back of his head.

"Yeah, Mr. Pep?" I look up at him and give him an awkward smile.

He gives me a weird look in return. "Am I going to have to confiscate that phone, Mr. Lee?"

You put your hands on your desk and you fiddle with your thumbs "Uh, no. You know it's... my mom." You look up in front of you to see that gumball had been staring along with your other classmates. "And stuff." 

Your teacher rolls his eyes and your classmates turn away but you and gumball held eye contact for a good thirty seconds before Fionna was in the doorway.

"Uh," She said before clearing her throat and going up to the front of the class. "Mr. Peppermint, I'm afraid there's something going on at Marshall's house, with his mom and he need to go home."

Mr. Peppermint looked at her from over his glasses. "Does he have a pass, Ms. Mertens?"

She pulls out a slip of office paper and hands it to him before making a quick about-face and heading straight for you. Or was it gumball?

You see her look gumball straight in the eye as she tells me to pick up my stuff. "Let's go, Marshall."

I give her a look then I pick up my stuff in the dead silence of the classroom.

She practically forces me out of the room and out of the school.

"What? Are we skipping now?" I say jokingly and smile.

"Marshall. Are you fucking kidding me?" My smile vanishes.

"What did I do?" 

"Did you know about any of this?" She was now walking me back though the woods.

"About what?" I say following after her. "About him?" I point back at the school. "How in the hell was I supposed to know that he was just going to show up and sit in front of me in biology today?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe he came to your house this morning?" She said, now leading me into the backways. "Jeez, Marshall! Use your head!"

"How did you even know about that?" I say, stopping in my backyard.

"Your mom text me if you were okay this morning, she said you were acting weird." She said in an angry tone. "That's when she told me some asshole showed up at her door. Well she didn't say exactly those words, but you get the point."

I sigh. "Alright, alright, I get it. You don't have to be all upset about it." I say. "I'm the one whose supposed to be upset here." I walk ahead of her and open up my back door.

"Marshall, wait." She stopped me for a split second. "I have a right to be upset you know. Kinda almost lost you a few years back. I just don't want you to go back to that."

I inhale and say, "Yeah, I appreciate it Fi." And close the door.


End file.
